


В конце лета

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На турнире в Харренхолле Эллария Сэнд знакомится с Оберином Мартеллом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В конце лета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Til the End of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096659) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



> Бета: Варг Лайано <3

Зима подходила к концу, но погода стояла тёплая, и все говорили, будто на дворе весна. Они встретились по дороге в Харренхолл. Эллария путешествовала в компании своих законнорождённых кузенов, а Оберин со свитой, полагающейся принцу Дорна.

— Дорн — наш общий дом, так давайте продолжим путь вместе, — с улыбкой предложил он.

Той ночью Оберин переспал с её кузеном Рикассо, а на следующую — с ней. Затем он пригласил к себе в постель её кузину. Поэтому когда на четвёртую ночь Оберин позвал к себе её и Рикассо, Эллария с радостью согласилась. Она не относилась к постели слишком серьёзно.

И совсем не ожидала, что у пары ночей будет какое-то продолжение. Им было хорошо друг с другом, и в постели, и за её пределамине только в постели, и Элларию это вполне устраивало. Оберин был неотразимым холостым принц, шурином самого наследного принца. И на турнире лорда Уэнта женщины со всех Семи Королевств будут искать его внимания. Было бы странно решить, что он захочет увидеть её снова.

Однако через день после приезда в Харренхолл Оберин пригласил всех Уллеров, чтобы представить своей сестре, принцессе Элии. Эллария не придала этому большого значения. В конце концов, они почти две недели путешествовали вместе, им было хорошо, возможно, он счёл необходимым их отблагодарить.

Эллария с кузенами устроились в одном из сотен шатров у стен замка. Харренхолл был немыслимо огромный, но на турнир съехались гости со всех Семи Королевств, и покои в самом замке были отведены исключительно для великих лордов и гостей королевской крови.  
В первые пару дней про Оберина она даже не вспоминала. Вельмож вокруг было больше, чем Эллария когда-либо видела: похожие на дикарей северяне, надушенные щеголи из Простора, изящные дамы из Долины и даже моряки с Железных Островов. А ведь были ещё и ювелиры с запада, торговцы мехом с севера и книгами из Олдтауна, булочники из Королевской Гавани, и все они приехали на величайший турнир за всю историю Вестероса.

— Об этом будут слагать баллады, — шепнула она Рикассо, переводя взгляд с жонглёров на медведя, танцующего под лютню. Но кузена больше интересовал торговец оружием, который как раз показывал тонкие мечи, так популярные в Браавосе. Правда когда Эллария заметила женщину с большой змеёй вокруг талии и поспешила к ней, Рикассо неохотно отложил меч и побежал следом. 

— Эллария!

Она приостановилась, чтобы кузен её догнал. Рикассо решил быть её защитником на время турнира, и не безосновательно. Эллария уже не раз видела, как менялись взгляды мужчин, когда они узнавали, что она Сэнд, а не Уллер.

Дрессировщица змей оказалась дорнийкой, а толстая шестиметровая змея из ещё более южного места — Летних Островов. Элларии захотелось к ней прикоснуться и она погладила холодную кожу. Какая-то северянка, наблюдавшая с безопасного расстояния, испуганно вскрикнула, и Эллария решила подурачиться. Обычно она не отказывала себе в таких желаниях, поэтому приблизила к себе голову змеи и легонько поцеловала её раздвоенный язык.

На этот раз воскликнули даже несколько мужчин. Эллария невинно им улыбнулась и, взяв кузена под руку, степенно удалилась.

К шатру она подошла в ещё более приподнятом настроении. Несколько недель они ели только пресную северную еду, но тут им посчастливилось найти прилавок с острыми дорнийскими перцами. Рикассо подбил её на спор, и они съели по целому перцу, поэтому во рту у неё теперь горело, но Эллария была этому рада.

— Принц Оберин пригласил нас отужинать, — ухмыляясь, сообщила им кузина Седра. — У тебя появился поклонник, Эллария.

— Пригласили нас всех, — заметила вслух Эллария, прочитав приглашение. 

Ухмылка Седры стала ещё шире:

— О, но он так расстроился, что не застал тебя.

— Принц Оберин заходил лично?!

— Да, — Седра уже улыбалась от уха до уха. — Ты только подумай, Рикассо, наша Эллария может стать дамой сердца самогó принца. 

Она не сказала, что Эллария может стать его женой. Они все хорошо понимали: об этом не может быть и речи. По сравнению с другими королевствами в Дорне спокойнее относились к делам любовным, однако даже дорнийский принц не женился бы на бастарде. Пожелай Эллария выйти замуж, отец подыскал бы ей какого-нибудь рыцаря. С богатым приданым она могла бы даже рассчитывать на лорда, но женой принца ей не стать никогда.

И пусть было немного грустно понимать, что ей не бывать принцессой Оберина, но стать объектом его внимания было безумно приятно. Любовный роман, и не с кем-нибудь, а принцем — Эллария запомнит этот турнир надолго.

Эллария думала, что на ужин пригласили только близких друзей, однако когда она с кузенами пришла в покои принца, то увидела практически всех дорнийских лордов, леди и рыцарей.

— Чтобы сестра почувствовала себя как дома, — шепнул ей Оберин. Он усадил её рядом с собой, и Эллария понимала: это не останется незамеченным. Люди начнут шептаться.

По принцессе Элии нельзя было сказать, показался ли ей поступок брата неподобающим. Она и её фрейлина, знаменитая красавица Эшара Дейн, сидели по другую сторону стола и были весьма любезны с Элларией.

Эллария была не из стеснительных, но в такой компании чувствовала себя непривычно. Да, то были дорнийки, но Элия, жена Рейегара Таргариена, и Эшара жили при дворе в Королевской Гавани, поэтому Эллария старалась не сказать ничего, что могло бы показаться обидным, и по большей части молчала.

Она вздохнула с облегчением, когда ужин и развлечения подошли к концу, и уже собиралась ускользнуть к собеседникам попроще, как Оберин пригласил её прогуляться.

— Прошу простить мне моё себялюбие, миледи.

— Себялюбие? — Эллария не могла понять, за что он просит у неё прощение.

— Понимаете, я воспользовался вами, чтобы отгородиться от девушек, настроенных выйти за меня замуж, и их отцов.

— Ах, это. 

Оберин был принцем брачного возраста, а значит особенно привлекательным в глазах высокородных дам. А их отцы мечтали заполучить в зятья шурина следующего короля. Но после слухов о любовнице-бастарде интерес к нему должен был поутихнуть.

На такое следовало бы обидеться, но Эллария поняла, что ей всё равно. Подчиняясь порыву, она оторвала кусок красной ткани с рукава и протянула его Оберину:

— Для полной убедительности вы должны надеть знак моего внимания.

— Благодарю.

Эллария почувствовала, что он благодарит её вовсе не за подарок.

— Если вы действительно хотите отблагодарить меня, милорд, позвольте сказать вам, что в старости мне хотелось бы вспоминать, как в величайшем из замков Вестероса я занялась любовью с принцем.

— Не в моих правилах отказывать женщине, — ответил Оберин и повёл её в свои покои, где подарил воспоминание, которое Эллария никогда не забудет.

Годы спустя Эллария не раз задумывалась, получил бы их роман продолжение, если бы не поступок Рейегара Таргариена. Любой ребёнок в Вестеросе знал историю величайшего турнира в год ложной весны, на котором Рейегар Таргариен проехал мимо жены и короновал Лианну Старк королевой любви и красоты. Романтичная история, если не вспоминать про унижение и боль Элии Мартелл.

В какую ярость пришёл тогда Оберин! Его пришлось связать, чтобы не дать вызвать Рейегара на дуэль. Безумный Король увидел бы в этом не попытку защитить честь сестры, а вызов королевской власти и измену. В конце концов, только Элия мольбами выторговала у Оберина обещание ничего не делать.

— Мне нужно уехать, — сказал он Элларии. — Я не могу остаться здесь и вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Тогда уедем.

Эллария не допускала даже мысли, что он поедет один. Она боялась, как бы он не поддался чувствам и не навредил себе или родным, поэтому решила поехать вместе с ним и обо всём позаботиться.

— Я всегда хотела посмотреть Браавос.

Они выехали из Харренхолла той же ночью и весь следующий год путешествовали по Вольным Городам. Получив известие о начале войны, они сели на первый же корабль домой, но когда приплыли в Солнечное Копьё, было уже поздно. Григор Клиган изнасиловал и убил Элию, а лорд Тайвин Ланнистер возложил тела её детей перед новым королём, Робертом Баратеоном.

Дорану Мартеллу, старшему брату Оберина и правящему принцу Дорна, пришлось посадить Оберина под замок, пока он не успокоился. Доран объяснил Элларии, что если они пойдут войной на Семь Королевств, Дорн разрушат, и попросил помощи.

И Эллария без тени сожаления использовала дитя, растущее в её чреве, чтобы урезонить Оберина. Когда он заявил, что готов умереть ради сестры, она потребовала объяснить, почему он тогда не может жить ради собственного ребёнка. И каким-то образом им на пару с Дораном удалось усмирить Оберина и убедить его подождать.

Но наконец настало время, когда можно было перестать ждать. Пришло время мести. Эллария не знала, да и не хотела знать подробностей, но для усиления Дорна скреплялись союзы. Союзы, которые позволят отстранить Ланнистеров и Баратеонов от власти.

— Как велико будет их падение! — поделился с ней Оберин. — Не думаю, что они решатся открыто проявить вражду что-то откровенно враждебное, пока Мирцелла в Дорне, но я всё равно им не доверяю. Тебе лучше остаться здесь вместе с нашими дочерьми.

— Девочкам и правда будет тут безопаснее, — согласилась Эллария, — но я еду с тобой, любовь моя.

Долгое лето подходило к концу, и наступающие холода несли с собой предчувствие ужасной беды. Эллария обняла Оберина и легонько укусила его за ухо.

— На севере много блондинок, а я всегда хотела заняться любовью с белокурой женщиной.

Пусть не перед людьми, но перед богами они были мужем и женой. И прекрасно изучили друг друга. Оберин знал, что она переживает за него, а Эллария знала, что лучше не говорить об этом вслух.

— Мы съездим в путешествие, и я отомщу за Элию, — его руки кружили по её телу, лаская, горяча кровь. — Мы отлично развлечёмся в Королевской Гавани.

Эллария очень надеялась, что так всё и будет.


End file.
